


Darth Maul Discovers Bondage

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Star Wars: Sith Academy Fanverse
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-18
Updated: 1999-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl





	Darth Maul Discovers Bondage

"Oh, come on, Maul. You'll like it!" Obi-Wan wheedled.

"No!"

Obi-Wan pouted cutely. "You liked the role-playing."

"That's different. I do not want to be tied to your bed."

"You don't really think I would do something BAD to you, do you, Maulie?"

"NEVER call me that!" Maul snarled.

"I mean, really. What do you think I'm going to do? Lightsaber you in half or something?" Obi-Wan asked petulantly.

"No."

Obi-Wan pouted adorably. "Oh, all right. We don't have to do it if you're frightened."

"I'm not afraid!" Maul yelled indignantly.

"It's okay, lots of people find the prospect intimidating. It's not like I'll think any less of you if you admit it..." Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

"PUT THE DAMN CUFFS ON ME!" Maul roared.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said, hiding a smirk.

_How bad can a set of fuzzy cuffs be?_ Maul thought to himself.

Obi-Wan turned into a supernaturally fast blur of Jedi motion, and Maul found himself cuffed and spreadeagled on Kenobi's bed, admiring his reflection in the Jedi's mirrored ceiling. A tapping sound distracted him into looking at the foot of the bed. Kenobi stood there, naked, tapping a riding crop on a muscular thigh. He smirked down at Maul.

_Bad_, Maul thought. _Very bad._

"My, my," Obi-Wan purred wickedly. "Whatever am I going to do with this poor, helpless, delectable little morsel?" Maul struggled, but the cuffs held firm. Obi-Wan giggled. "Oh, Maul," he gushed, "you look SO CUTE struggling like that!" Maul growled. Obi-Wan tapped him lightly on the chest with the riding crop. "BAD prisoner! Maybe I should get out those pinchy nipple clamps and punish you for growling at me." Obi-Wan's voice dropped to a quiet, dangerous purr. "You know, you've done some very bad things to me, and now you're at my mercy. I can do anything I like to you, you know. Scared?"

"No," Maul lied. How bad could it be? He was a Jedi, right? He was probably just going to do some of that weird stuff he liked to Maul. Probably the worst Maul had to worry about was squick. I mean, surely he wouldn't REALLY...

"You should be," Obi-Wan said darkly. "I used to be a very, very bad boy. But of course, you remember that, don't you? I haven't forgotten about those posters, you know. Maybe I should get my camera! This would make a lovely poster!" Obi-Wan pulled a camera out of his closet.

"ARGH! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Maul roared as the camera flashed.

Obi-Wan giggled. "Unfortunately, it's broken. So now I have to think of a new way to torture you. Ooh! I know!" Obi-Wan vanished, leaving Maul feeling unpleasantly vulnerable and helpless... and pleasantly anticipatory, part of his brain offered. He told his brain to shut up, and reminded himself that the twit was a JEDI. The padawan returned with... an ice bucket?

"No!" Maul shouted, and struggled. Obi-Wan just giggled.

"You're so silly!" Obi-Wan said, with a titter. "The macho ones are always the first to crack," he observed, with a cheerful smile and a dangerous glint in his eyes as he fished out a single ice cube.

"I'm not cracking!" Maul snarled, eyeing the ice cube warily.

"Oh, good!" The padawan's voice had dropped back to a dangerous purr as he leaned over and applied the ice to Maul's nipples. "I'd hate to think my fun was over already." Maul bit his lip and tried not to gasp. Obi-Wan grinned evilly and straddled his hips, then leaned over and wrapped his hot, amazing mouth around a cold nipple. Maul arched his back and moaned. Kenobi slowly warmed up the other nipple, then popped the ice cube into his mouth. "Better?" he asked sweetly, before moving in for a long, deep kiss. He then pulled away, and looked expectantly into Maul's eyes.

Maul looked into the Jedi's big blue eyes, which somehow held an inscrutable mix of expressions--mischief, danger, amusement, arousal--and various parts of his brain started fighting it out. _*Sith do NOT allow themselves to be tied to a bed!*_ _*Sith do NOT bottom at all!*_ _*That's what you think!*_ _*Shut up!*_ _*YOU shut up!*_ _*I dunno, guys, the mood swings are disturbing enough when he doesn't have you tied to the bed, and isn't standing over you with a riding crop and a bucket of ice...*_ _*But he's kind of cute like this... I mean, giggling was NOT what I expected...*_ _*You should have! He's a JEDI!*_ The various parts of his brain then bludgeoned each other into unconsciousness, leaving nothing but a bunch of greedy nerve endings. The greedy nerve endings whimpered.

"Oh, good," Obi-Wan said. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." He grabbed another ice cube and started working his way down... oh, shit, he wasn't going to... oh shit, he WAS. Maul let out a terribly unSithly gasp when Obi-Wan applied ice to his SithSaber, and when Obi-Wan warmed it back up with his mouth he was glad he was tied down because if he wasn't, he might writhe completely off the bed and then Obi-Wan might think he didn't like this and stop. And then Kenobi DID stop, and iced him down again before wrapping that glorious, hot mouth around him again.

Maul was close. He could feel it. And then Kenobi stopped again. "If I want to get any, I should probably stop now, shouldn't I?"

"Argh!" Maul gasped incoherently.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, I suppose it IS your first time..." He grinned evilly. "Next time." He popped the ice into his mouth and wrapped his incredibly skilled mouth around Maul. Maul writhed so hard he found himself wondering if his wrists would be bruised and came with a yowl. He was lying there, dazed, when Obi-Wan removed what was left of the ice cube from his mouth and said, "Ready for another round?" He looked up into Obi-Wan's rakish smirk.

"You... you... JEDI!" Maul gasped.

"Oh, come on," Obi-Wan said, impatiently. "I'm going easy on you."

"Easy?" Maul asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, easy," Obi-Wan said. "Once Qui-Gon cuffed my hands behind my back, blindfolded me, and made me hold a dime against the wall with my nose while he spanked, tortured, and fucked me. He said he'd stop if I dropped the dime... oh, I see you ARE ready for another round!" he said, pointing at Maul's body's reaction to the thought of doing the dime thing to Obi-Wan in revenge. "You DO think you can take just a little more, don't you?"

"I can take anything you can dish out!" Maul snarled.

Obi-Wan giggled evilly. "Ooh, a challenge," he purred. He opened the footlocker at the foot of his bed. "No, no, I think the clothespins would end this too quickly... and I want to draw this out." He waggled his eyebrows. "I'm flipping you over."

The cuffs disconnected from the bed as one, and Maul found himself levitated, flipped, and reattached to the bed face-down. _Show-off,_ he thought, and then gasped as the wicked padawan iced down a horn. A combination of licking, biting, sucking, and icing the horns quickly rendered Maul completely incoherent.

"I bet you're too macho for safewords, too," Obi-Wan said. Maul made an impatient noise. "Suit yourself," he said cheerfully, and gave Maul a good solid swat across the butt with the riding crop. He paused for a moment to let Maul think about how he felt about being smacked with a riding crop. Maul was surprised to realize that he liked it. A lot. Obi-Wan gave him several more serious riding crop blows. Maul found his butt rising up of its own accord to meet the blows. _No!_ the snarky part of his brain protested. _Sith do NOT like being hit with riding crops! Sith dish out punishment! They humiliate their enemies prior to slaughter! They do not get kinky little padawans to whack their butts with riding crops and LET THE LITTLE TWITS KNOW THEY LIKE IT!_ Maul's greedy nerve endings dressed up like Frankie in The Rocky Horror Picture Show and answered, _But it feels soooo good! Give yourself over to absolute pleasure! Don't dream it, be it!_ The snarky bits of Maul's brain turned up their noses and sneered at Maul's greedy nerve endings and said, _We don't know you. We're ashamed to be seen with you. We'll be over here ignoring you._

"You like that, don't you, boy?" Obi-Wan growled. Maul's greedy nerve endings whimpered. "Then maybe you should keep that cute ass of yours where I can get at it." Maul decided he liked growling top Obi-Wan. Yeah, if growling top Obi-Wan was going to whack him hard with a riding crop, he definitely liked him.

"I think you like this riding crop a little too much," Obi-Wan observed, and rummaged through his footlocker. "I think someone here needs a good whipping." He swatted Maul with a braided multitailed whip. "And maybe a caning afterwards."

The whip was a little more challenging, but in a good way. Maul found himself arching back to meet it, moaning. His greedy nerve endings were completely shameless, he thought, but they stuck their tongue out at him and pointed out that they had more fun. Obi-Wan took Maul's body language as encouragement to hit harder.

"You're getting a bit of a welt here. Do you want me to stop?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hell no!"

"Too bad. I think you're too endorphined to make a proper decision. Besides, I want to fuck you." Maul whimpered. "So, what do you think of being all tied down so there's nothing you can do about it? Why, maybe I should use that lube you made for me and Qui-Gon..." Obi-Wan said, with deceptive blandness.

The lube he made Kenobi. Maul's lust-addled brain tried to wrap itself around... No. He wouldn't dare.

"It was so sweet of you, but it was a little hot for us. I think I'll be using two condoms with it... maybe three." Maul thought he detected an edge under that cheerful blandness. "And gloves." Maul could hear Obi-Wan ripping open condom packages and pulling on gloves.

Sith do not safeword. Sith endure. Safewords are for Jedi wimps. Oh shit, he could hear Obi-Wan getting into the lube bottle. Sith do not...

"Why don't you use that Wookiemint you were telling me about instead?" Maul asked.

"Because I LIKE the Wookiemint," Obi-Wan purred dangerously. "What's the matter, Maul? Don't you like the lube you made me?"

"I... uh... didn't try it."

"Why not? Didn't you think you'd like it?"

"I... uh..."

"Oh, come on, Maul, you didn't do it on PURPOSE because you were JEALOUS of me and Qui-Gon, did you?"

"I... no..."

"Then surely you want to try it..."

"No!"

"What happened to 'you can take anything I can dish out'? Come on, Maul, I'll clothespin your naughty bits and use the lube you made me."

"Safeword," Maul muttered grudgingly.

"What was that?" Kenobi asked sweetly. "I don't think I heard you."

"SAFEWORD!" Maul snarled. Obi-Wan giggled evilly and chose that moment to enter Maul slowly. Maul felt a slippery tingling. "Argh! you didn't!!!" he said.

"Serves you right," Obi-Wan growled, and started pumping hard and fast. He put a slippery glove on Maul's shoulder for leverage. Maul was about to panic when he smelled mint on the glove.

Shit. The twit faked him out. _Serves me right,_ he thought, right before he came, followed quickly by the victorious Jedi.


End file.
